


The Frozen Heart

by oneerectiontomyheart



Category: Frozen (2013), One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Frozen (2013) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Betrayal, Drama, Fantasy, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Love at First Sight, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Royalty, YOU GOT ENGAGED TO SOMEONE YOU JUST MET THAT DAY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneerectiontomyheart/pseuds/oneerectiontomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't edited this yet</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Born of cold and winter air_  
 _And mountain rain combining..._  
 _This icy force both foul and fair_  
 _Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
 _Strike for love and strike for fear_  
 _See the beauty, sharp and sheer_  
 _Split the ice apart!_  
 _And break the frozen heart_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_  
 _Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful!_  
 _Powerful!_  
 _Dangerous!_  
 _Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._  
 _Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_  
 _Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Hyup!_

_Born of cold and winter air_  
 _And mountain rain combining!_  
 _This icy force both foul and fair_  
 _Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_  
 _Strike for love and strike for fear!_  
 _There's beauty and there's danger here_  
 _Split the ice apart!_  
 _Beware the frozen heart..._


	2. Coronation Day

Its coronation day and Harry has slept in. He knows this not because he looked at the clock but because of the servant pounding on his door. He looks around the room seeing it is exactly how it was when he had fallen asleep. His book case is still stocked full with thrilling sci fi novels and heart breaking love stories, his piano and guitar are still placed next to his fire place. His record collection and antique record player is still in the corner of his room by the sofas. Everything is exactly how it has been for the last few years. 

“Prince, are you awake?” Lou yells accusingly outside his door. Lou is one of the few servants that work in the Arendelle castle. It has always perplexed Harry on why they had such few people working in such a large palace. Harry knew all of the help by name, he also knew everything to know about their families and their likes and dislikes and so on and so forth. It gets boring living in a castle, that you are never allowed to leave, practically all alone. That is why hes lucky to have Lou around. Shes been working there practically his whole life. Her and her husband Tom work there and they've been the two people he spends most of his time with.

Harry doesn't live here alone though, he has an older sister Gemma, if he can even still call her sister. In the last 10 years he has barely seen her or even talked to her. She only leaves her room for Christmas, his birthday, and the great day of Arendelle. Even then they don't do more than share short pleasantries, eat a meal, and then part ways. 

“Yes, I have been up for hours! Just doing my morning yoga, I’ll be down in a few!” he replies while rushing out of bed.

He trips on his way to the bathroom catching himself on the counter. As he stands up he looks at himself in the mirror. He has sleep in his eyes and bed head that could compete with a troll. There is dried drool coming from his lips down his chin stopping at the bottom of his neck. To put it nicely hes a hot mess.

It takes only seconds for the shower to heat up before he's hoping in and letting the scorching water wash off his drowsiness. He grabs for his strawberry shampoo and squirts it in his hands but as he brings it to his head it slips between his fingers and lands on the floor. He reapplies it again directly to the scalp and starts scrubbing it in. As he rinses it out droplets run down his forehead right into his eyes. 

"Ahhh" he screams while violently rubbing at his eyes but he still has soap on his hands and it just starts burning worse. He puts his eyes directly under the stream of water and the burning dissipates. He quickly finishes his shower, not feeling relaxed by the stream of water on his skin any longer.

He takes his time walking to his closet stopping in front of his wall sized mirror to scrutinize his body. There is still baby fat hugging his sides and a little pouch where his abs should be. He now takes the time to inspect his unruly hair. He twirls his blonde streak with this thumb and forefinger while pondering what he can do with it today so he looks less, juvenile, in front of his guests. 

Another knock at the door knocks him out of his daze and he turns to see the outfit Lou has laid out for him today. Its simple and eloquent since he is not the main event tonight. He takes his time dressing, handling the suit with care. This is one of the many suits he has inherited from his fathers youth and he intends to wear it with honor.

He inspects the finished product in the mirror and he looks like his father when he was his age. He has the same curly hair and the same large nose. He gets his eyes and his smile from his mother. It has 3 years since he has seen them but he still remembers exactly how they looked before they passed away. The memory brings tears to his eyes. Busy with his thoughts he does not hear the door opening or anyone approaching so he is surprised when Lou is there wiping away his tears.

"You look so handsome, your parents would be so proud." she whispers.

"You think?" Harry whispers back, afraid that if he is too loud his voice will crack.

"I know Little Prince." she says emphasizing her words, "now come along, I've got a lot to do today and you have a town to see!" She exclaims and Harry runs out the room and down the stairs.

"The window is open, so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore, Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?" he sings while running down the hall, "For years I've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates."

"There'll be actual real live people, It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change!" He sings out the window, "'Cause for the first time in forever, There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone, 'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone." 

"I can't wait to meet everyone!," he exclaims to Caroline, one of the servants, "What if I meet.. the one?!?" He gasps before running into the banquet hall, continuing to sing.

"Tonight imagine me tux and all, Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face." He bellows while running through the halls, "But then we laugh and talk all evening, Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far."

"For the first time in forever, There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy, To dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, At least I've got a chance." He sings before running down the stairs, "but it's only for today, its agony await."

"Tell the guards to open up the gate!" He turns his head when he hears his sister declare from upstairs. 

"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I'm dreaming of," he sings as he rushes out gates, "A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love."

"I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever, For the first time in forever, Nothing's in my way!" he finishes while standing in the center of the town looking around at his kingdom for the first time in years. He makes his way down the path taking in all of the shops and townsfolk. He is so enraptured by his surroundings that he doesn't notice the horse coming his way and is knocked of his feet into a pail of water. 

"Oi, watch out!" he screams as he looks up. The first thing his eyes meet is a tall white stallion, above that is a man in royal attire. He has tall brown hair and chiseled cheekbones. 

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" he asks and his voice is deep and sexy.

"I-oh, oh no, I'm okay." Harry replies, obviously flustered.

"Are you sure?" 

"Ah-yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, and, uh. I'm great." Harry rambles.

"Thank god," he says as he offers me a hand up," Prince Nick of Yorkshire."

"Prince Harry of Arendelle." Harry replies.

"Prince, oh I am so sorry. How embarrassing."

"No really, at least you didn't hit my sister. She's the important one in the family."

"I think you underestimate your importance Prince Harry." Nick says making the prince blush. Nick is looking at him like he is something of importance and it sends butterflies to his stomach. 

"I must be going now, coronation day!" Harry says while making his leave.

"Save me a dance Prince Harry."

"I will be sure to Prince Nick." Harry replies before running off to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this yet

Harry stands in the center of the ball room completely awestruck. He has never seen this many people, let alone in this many people in his castle. Everything becomes dim when he sees his sister, the only family he has left. Its the first good look hes gotten of her in years,  she's taller than he remembers, her previously blonde hair is now white and reaches past her back, swaying when she turns to greet him. He takes her hand silently, afraid that if he speaks she will spook and push him away, and leads her to the dance floor. A walts is playing and they effortlessly fall into step. 

"You look beautiful Queen Gemma" Harry says, taking the proper approach afraid of offending his sister.

"You look equally handsome Prince Harry," Gemma adds with a sly grin.

"Ive missed you" Harry whispers barely loud enough for his sister to hear.

"I've missed you too Haz" The slip of his old nickname brings a huge grin to the boys face. Their relationship was never this strained. They used to be best friends. Countless memories of ice skating, building snow men, and just merriment fog his brain whenever he thinks of his sister. Then one day it all just stopped, she wouldn't leave her room and she wouldn't tell him why. That's why this is a big moment for them. Harry is about to reply when they are interrupted. 

"Hello, don't mean to intrude but Prince Harry here promised me a dance." Harry looks up to see Prince Nick, and before he can protest for more time with his sister she has already stepped back, sheepish smile on her face as she walks away. 

"Prince Harry of Arrendale, may I have this dance?" Prince Nick continues.

"Of course Prince Nicholas." Harry says as the older man takes his hands in his and leads them into a walts. 

"Oh you can call me Nick, its much more intimate innit?" Nick says making Harry blush at the implications. 

"Well in that case you may call me Harry."

"So Harry, does a boy like you happen to have any princesses waiting to kiss him at midnight?" 

"No, no princesses." Harry replies quickly, cheeks darkening when he adds that no princes will be waiting as well. 

" What a pitty, a pretty boy like you should have women and men begging at his feet for a kiss." Harry is practically beet red, never been called pretty nor has anyone showed interest in him like the older man was. 

"No, I'm sure that's what happens to you, with your cheek bones and all that." Harry adds awkwardly gesturing at Nicks face. 

"No, but are you volunteering Little Prince?" 

"I mean, I wouldn't mind if you kissed me." Harry says, immediately shocked at his words, afraid he may scare the older man away. But instead of running away like Harry expected he grabs Harrys hand and starts walking towards the gardens. Harry follows silently behind, looking around at the few people standing on the outskirts as he passes them by, following Nick deeper into the garden where no one can see them. 

"Why are we out here?" Harry asks shyly, nervous about being alone for the first time with this man. Nick holds both his hands in his and just looks at him. Harry watches as his eyes move from Harrys own down to his lips to his toes and right back up. 

"You're beautiful, you know that right Harry?" Nick asks, ignoring the boys earlier question but making Harry heat up with butterfly's. 

"Thank you Nick, you are very handsome as well." Harry answers, the small compliment slipping out of his mouth effortlessly. 

"Can I say something crazy?" Harry asks with more confidence than what hes said before.

"I love crazy." Nick replies back clearly elated by Harrys strike of confidence.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you. And with you it feels like I've found my place and its nothing like I've ever felt before." Harry says leading Nick to a nearby fountain.

"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue but with you its like- its like love is an open door." Nick replies effortlessly, sitting on the fountains edge, bringing Harry down beside him. 

"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me." 

"Say goodbye to the pain of the past, you wont have to feel it any more. I fell like your life can be so much more." Nick replies, wistfully.

"Me too, its like you and I are just meant to be." Harry says nervously, putting his face down scared of what Nicks reaction to harrys declaration. He doesn't have to wait long before Nick is hooking his hand below his chin and bringing his head up so their eyes can meet. 

"Can I say somethings crazy?" Nick almost whispers, only continuing when Harry shakes his head in the affirmative, "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" Harry says only waiting a moment before continuing, "Yes!" 

Nick goes in for a kiss but Harry doesn't notice because he's dragging Nick inside by the hand, running as fast as he can while pulling the man behind him. He doesn't stop until he reaches his sister, sitting in the front of the ballroom, secluded from the party goers. 

"Gemma, I have news!" Harry exlaims delightedly, waiting for Nick to catch his breath and for his sister to acknowledged his exclamation. She nods her head for him to continue and he doesn't have to think twice before continuing. 

"Prince Nicholas of the Southern Isles and I are getting married." Harry rushes out continuing on before his sister gets to reply, " Oh! We can have the wedding here of course, and we can invite all 12 of your brothers! It'll be a grand affair and the whole village can come as well, all are welcome-" Harry doesn't get to finish his thought before he is getting caught off by the cold sound of his sisters voice.

"Enough! You can't possibly be serious Harry. You've just met this man, you cannot possibly marry him!"

"I know him plenty!" Harry replies

"Whats his middle name? Favorite color? Whats his birthday?" When Harry doesn't respond he turns her head to Nick, eyes pointed and asks, "How old are you even Prince Nicholas?" 

"I'm 26 Queen Gemma." Nick replies, obviously not the right answer if the look on Gemmas face has anything to do with it.

"Harry Edward Styles, you will not marry this-this-this pedophile!"

"It's true love!" 

"You're 14 Harry, you know nothing about love!" Gemma almost screams

"What do you know about love? All you know how to do is push people away!" Harry half yells half cries, hoping his sister will understand how he feels. Her face softens at his words, but for only a second before she is closing down and stepping back. 

"I forbid it Harry." Gemma says before turning her head speaking to the staff, "Guards, close the gates. The party is over." Gemma says as she starts to retreat to her room. But Harry is having non of it and he chases after her grabbing her hand and accidentally ripping her glove from her hand. 

"Go away Harry." Gemma screams while whipping her body around to face her brother, shards of ice flying from the palms of her hands sinking their way into the castle walls. Harry sees the moment she realizes what has happened, her eyes go wide and she brings her ungloved hand to her chest. The music has stopped and all of the party guests are watching in horror at the scene. Gemma starts slowly backing away from Harry before breaking into a sprint towards the front door, making everyone in her way run. 

"Wait Gemma, don't go!" Harry screams while running after her. 

"Leave me alone Hazza, I don't to hurt you." she screams, quickening her pace.

"You'd never hurt me Gems I know you wouldn't" Harry screams after, but she ignores him in order to gain speed. He feels strong arms grab him before he is about to pass the threshold to the out doors. He tries to squirm free but the arms, that he soon realized are Nicks, are too strong. The ground is quickly freezing and Harry can faintly feel snow flecks falling on his shoulders but hes more focused on his sisters retreating form and the foreign soldiers chasing after her. 

"I've got to follow her." Harry says, looking into Nick's eyes.

"You can't go out there, she could be dangerous. And you have to stay here, the people of Arrendale need you." Nick says, clearly worried.

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me besides you can watch over my kingdom. I trust you." Harry replies, holding Nicks face in his hands. The guards bring him his horse and he mounts it quickly. 

"I won't let you down Harry." Nick replies earnestly.

"I trust you wont."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter without editing, blah

Harry would never in a billion years admit it, but he's lost. He's lost and there are icicles forming where the snot is dripping from his nose. He didn't think it would be this hard to follow his sister, seeing as she was on foot and he was on horseback. 

But here he is in the middle of the forest freezing and lost. He can't help but think this is his fault, if he had not pushed his sister so hard she would not have gotten so angry and they would still be in the castle, enjoying the ball. But he also can't stop thinking about the ice. Why had she not told him? Is this why she had always shut him out? Did their parents know as well? None of it made any sense. 

He was shook out of his thoughts when his horse got spooked and started running through the forest, successfully knocking him off its back and not missing a beat. 

So now here he is, cold, lost and covered in snow. He's only been walking a few minutes before he smells the distinct smell of a fire and smoke that appears to be coming from a chimney. He follows the smell, delighted at the thought of warm. It's not until he gets near does he realize it's a quaint little shop with a small barn next door. 

The door jingles when he opens it and hes delighted to see a tall burly man behind the counter. 

"Yoohoo, big summer blow out!" he sounds happier than any one else would be in this situation, considering his shop is filled with items pertaining particularly to the warm weather and its a blizzard outside.

The chipper man points to the winter section when Harry asks. It consists of two large coat/blanket things, a pair of boots, a dagger and rope. Harry grabs the boots and the two coats and brings it to the register. Just as he is about to pay the door opens with a loud bang, startling Harry into turning around.

In the door way stands a snow covered man, slightly taller than the 14 year old. He walks in as if he owns the place and stomps over to the winter section, collecting the remainder of items and stomps over to the register, pushing Harrys items to the side as he slams his items on the counter, adding a large bag of carrots to the lot. 

Despite the rudeness of the snow covered man, the shop owner tallys up the price and gives it to the customer. 

"50 quid? Are you mental!" The rude man complains, flipping his hands out in the air and cocking his hip. 

"Supply and demand." The shop owner replies, not effected by the rudeness of the customer who is now leaning over to address Harry, speaking to him as if they were old friends.

"Hold on while I deal with this crook." he mock whispers, clearly loud enough for the shop owner to hear because he is standing up with an angry look on his face before he is grabbing the customer by his collar and chucking him out the door. 

He walks back to Harry, with the same smile on his face as before and Harry can't say hes not a little shocked. He quickly pushes his items towards the man and at the last minute adding the strangers forgot items. He pays quickly before he rushes out the store. Trying to get to the stranger before he leaves. 

Luckily for both Harry and the stranger, he has not left but he is mounting his sled, led by a beautiful white reindeer. Harry clears his throat to get the mans attention. 

The man has clearly wiped the snow from his face because Harry can now see his features. His skin is fair but with a gold tint to it, and his hair is light brown and it feathers out of his hat. There is thick scruff lining his cheekbones, but what Harry notices first are his eyes. Theyre the clearest shade of blue, and they shine even in the dark of the night. Now its the mans turn to clear his throat, face unreadable as he watches Harry stand infront of him. 

"Hello my name is Harry, and I was wondering if you have seen anything weird out here?" Harry's voice is sheepish, as if he knows hes asking a stupid question and this man will have no idea what he is talking about. 

"You mean besides the fact that half of Arendale is covered in thick layers of snow? Oh no, its all pretty normal." The man says, clearly annoyed with Harrys question.

"You wouldn't happened to have seen, quite possibly the queen running through these woods? Or any place where she might have gone?" Harry is mortified for having to ask this stranger, who clearly thinks him an idiot, but he has no other option. 

"Uhm, the Queen?" The man asks, clearly surprised, "can't say that I have seen her."

"Its just well, she's my sister and we got into a fight because she was angry that I had gotten engaged to a man that I just met that day. And then all of this happened and I need to find her." Harry was rambling and he knew he was but it felt nice to get out everything that had happened so he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, that you got engaged, to someone you just met, that day!" The man replies incredulously, looking at Harry with either shock or amusement, or maybe just a mixture of both. 

"Yes keep up!" Harry replies, "But I need to find my sister so I can stop this eternal winter" Harrys voice cracked when he said winter, causing Harry to flush red and turn a nasty shade of red which only made the man look even more amused than before. 

"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" The man asks before adding, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm old enough, and besides, princesses get married at my age all of the time." Harry defends, sticking his chin up in the air and squaring his shoulder to appear older which the man notices and raises his eyebrows to. 

"Well, young man, I may have happened to see something strange up on the north mountain." He replied

"Strange how?" 

"Oh I don't know, just a large-ice-castle-forming-out-of-nowhere kind of strange." The man replied with faked nonchalance.

"You must take me there now!" Harry commanded while approaching the sled before the man interrupts him.

"No way, I'm not a taxi service. I sell ice for a living." The man replies, with the same cockiness as in the store, putting Harry on the right side of angry. He chucks the bag of winter supplies he bought for the man before replying. 

"Well it seems like you may be out of business for the time being and since I've been kind enough to buy you your things you owe me." Harry replies very matter of factly. 

"You forgot Nialls carrots." The man says rudely while beckoning Harry onto his sled. Harry once again thrusts the carrots into the mans chest making him sputter before Harry gracefully takes a seat. 


End file.
